forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari 458 Speciale
}} The 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale - abbreviated as Ferrari 458 S - is a RWD supercar by Ferrari that debuted in Forza Horizon 2 via the Top Gear Car Pack, and is featured in all subsequent main series titles as well as Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. It appears in Forza Motorsport 6 as VIP content. Synopsis The 458 Speciale is the sucessor to the Ferrari 430 Scuderia, and a high-performance variant of the 458 Italia that was produced between 2013 and 2015. It is Ferrari's last car with a naturally aspirated V8 engine. It features an updated 4.5 liter (4,499 cc) "F136 F" V8 engine with power raised rated to . The Speciale retains the original seven-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission. Visual distinctions include forged five-spoke wheels, a vented front bonnet, a taller rear wing, finned side sills, and redesigned bumpers with active aerodynamics. Front and rear movable flaps create a balance in downforce and decrease drag at high speeds. The Speciale is also lighter than the 458 Italia, weighing only . This gives the car a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. Performance The 458 Speciale is capable of 0 to in 2.85 seconds, 0 to in 6.05 seconds, and a top speed of , attributed to by its tighter gearing in comparison with the 458 Italia, although this exceeds Ferrari's claim of . It is a more acceleration/handling-focused version of the 458 Italia, evident with the ability to reach in almost exactly 6 seconds and sharper handling and more efficient braking when compared to a V12-engined supercar like the Ferrari Enzo Ferrari. Off the line, it features mild to moderate wheelspin, which can be a problem should the driver exit a corner incorrectly. With tighter gearing, its top speed is limited to . Upgraded Upgrading the 458 Speciale with a V12 swap from the Ferrari Enzo or Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 gives the 458 Speciale a giant power boost, enabling a potential for extremely fast acceleration and high top speeds, provided the gearing has been appropriately tuned. With an AWD drivetrain swap and proper adjustments to the gearing, acceleration can further be improved, making the 458 Speciale one of the best cars for S2 Class races on high-speed routes, beating even the Ferrari LaFerrari and FXX K, and in some cases, the Ferrari F50 GT. In terms of drag race compatibility, though, it is very close to the likes of the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock and Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The 458 Speciale has a year of 2015 in Forza Horizon 2. * The active aerodynamics of the 458 Speciale are non-functional in the Forza games. This has never been corrected. * In Forza Motorsport 7, the 458 Speciale could be equipped with the Race Rear Wing option, albeit unusually wide. As of the February 15, 2018 update, this has been fixed so that the Race Rear Wing option is the same width as with other cars. Gallery FM6 Ferrari 458 Speciale.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Ferrari 458 S Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Ferrari 458 S Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Ferrari 458 S.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Ferrari 458 S Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ferrari 458 S Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forzavista FH3 Ferrari 458 S Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 Ferrari 458 S Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 Ferrari 458 S Frunk.jpg|Frunk References